


Please Don't Leave! (Ever)

by NonBinaryBitch



Series: Please Don't! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amusement Parks, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kick, Kissing, Laith, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: In this finale of the Please Don't! series, Lance has an epic proposal planned out. But he kind of sabotages his own plans.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Please Don't! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Please Don't Leave! (Ever)

Lance sealed up the box he had been working on for the past few minutes, stacking it with the others in the kitchen. He labeled it 'bedroom' with a Sharpie and stood up, looking around the kitchen. They had packed up almost everything in Lance's small apartment, and were getting ready to start driving stuff over to Keith's. They had been dating for about four years now, ever since that fateful night in Keith's apartment.

For the past few months they had been staying at each other's places, so it just made sense for them to move in together. They had decided on Keith's place because it was bigger, and more well suited for two people and one pets. And neither of them wanted to deal with getting Kosmo moved into a new apartment. It had taken Keith weeks to get Kosmo used to his apartment, and he refused to do that again. 

Lance sighed and stretched his arms above his head, his fingers just barely grazing the ceiling. The ring that he had in his pocket felt 10 pounds heavier than it actually was, and it never failed to make Lance anxious. He had been planning on proposing to Keith for a while now, but had just recently worked up the nerve to do so. He had a perfect plan that he was going to execute on the trip that they had planned for next month. They were going down to Florida for a cruise, but weren't sailing out until two days after they got there. They were going to spend one day at Sea World and one day just hanging out at the hotel they were staying at. The cruise was already going to be an anniversary celebration, but Lance had taken some _extra_ steps to make it really special. He had hired the on-ship band to play where he was planning to propose, had a bunch of flowers that were going to be delivered to their room, had timed it so that there would be fireworks going off in the background, and gotten the perfect ring. It was mostly gold with three gems in the middle: a ruby, a blue diamond, and an amethyst. And of course he had the _perfect_ romantic speech planned out.

Keith walked into the kitchen and saw Lance all stretched out and calm, and he slowly padded over. Lance smiled at him as Keith stepped into Lance's personal space, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck. Lance dropped his arms from where they were stretched up and looped them around Keith's waist, pulling him in close. 

"Well, hello there, beautiful. Come here often?" Lance asked as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Keith rolled his eyes, "What? Your apartment or your arms? Cause I'm in both frequently," Keith smirked as he finished talking. 

Lance flushed slightly and pulled Keith as close as possible, burying his face in the crook of Keith's neck. Keith laughed and kissed Lance's temple, petting the hair at the base of his neck. Lance sighed and pulled back, kissing Keith gently on the lips. Keith melted into his touch, pressing them flush together. Lance massaged the skin under his hands and pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. Keith's eyes slowly blinked open, revealing his bright purple eyes that were fixated on Lance. 

Lance's face broke out into a smirk and said, "Care to 'make use' of the bed one more time?"

Keith's face broke out in a smirk as well, beginning to drag him towards the bedroom.

* * *

Lance bounced on his toes as they waited in line, excitement coursing through him. They had finally made it down to Florida, and were standing in line for a hanging roller coaster at Sea World. Keith was busy looking at the various fish in aquariums that surrounded the line, transfixed by a small shark. Lance moved up behind him and slid his arm around Keith's waist, joining him in looking around. Keith didn't even look away, just leaned back into Lance and continued watching. 

Lance pulled Keith along as the line moved up, but he just found another small fish to stare at. Lance smiled down at Keith and kissed the top of his head, thinking to himself: 

_I need to spend the rest of my life with this dork._

* * *

Lance was lounging on the bed in their hotel room, clicking through the channels and seeing if there was anything to watch. Their hotel room was pretty nice, with a small kitchen and a king sized bed. The bathroom had a small shower that was also a bathtub, which was currently being occupied by Keith. Lance heard the water turn off and settled on the food network, which was playing _Guy's Grocery Games_ reruns. Lance got comfortable in the huge bed, fixing his plaid pajama pants, which had gotten twisted when he climbed into bed. 

Keith came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing a pair of black leggings and one of Lance's hoodies. He walked over to his suitcase and dropped his clothes in it, then climbed into bed with Lance. Lance smiled warmly at him, "Hey, baby."

Keith smiled back and cuddled into Lance's side, settling down in his arms. Lance tucked his arm around Keith's waist and brought the other one up to his lap. Keith grabbed onto the hand in his lap and laced his fingers through it, leaving them resting on Lance's thigh. Lance buried his nose in Keith's hair, making Keith laugh and snuggle further into Lance's bare chest. 

"Guy's Grocery Games? Really?" Keith said skeptically.

Lance sighed, "Well this is the only thing on in some random hotel at midnight so yes. Guy's Grocery Games."

Keith hummed, playing with Lance's fingers. 

After one episode, Keith's yawns were becoming more and more frequent, and he was slowly slipping further beneath the covers. Lance reached for the remote and turned off the TV, then the light beside the bed. He eased down next to Keith, gathering him in his arms and tangling their legs together. 

"Goodnight, Keith," Lance said into Keith's hair before placing a kiss on his temple.

Keith yawned, "G'night, Lance," he whispered into Lance's collarbone.

* * *

Lance woke up and rubbed at his eyes, stretching his limbs out. He reached out to try and find Keith, but he wasn't there. Lance opened his eyes to see Keith moving around in the kitchen, registering the smell of waffles. Lance watched him for a bit, moving around in Lance's hoodie, making both of them breakfast. The scene was so very domestic and Lance felt something in his chest, knowing what he had to do. 

Lance quietly got out of bed, stopping at his suitcase and grabbing the small box out and putting it in his pocket. He walked over to Keith, circling his arms around his waits and nuzzling into the back of his neck.

"Good mornin', beautiful," Lance said against Keith's neck, reveling in the warmth that was Keith.

Keith chuckled, "Good morning, sleeping beauty," then turned around and kissed Lance's forehead. 

Lance took a deep breath and reached into his pocket, holding the box in front of Keith. Keith sucked in a quick breath and put down the spoon he was using for the waffle mix. He gingerly opened the box and covered his mouth when he saw the ring. 

Keith spun around in Lance's arms and Lance could see tears welling up in his eyes. Lance sunk down to one knee and began talking, "Keith, I love you. I have for so long now, and I don't want to imagine the rest of my life without you. I had this whole extravagant proposal planned out for when we got on the cruise, but I saw you this morning and realized that this is the sight I want to wake up to every morning. You're so perfect without even trying, and I'm so lucky that I was able to tie you down. Keith Kogane, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Keith felt tears stream down his face as he nodded, and Lance shot up off the ground. He was brought into a crushing hug and Lance kissed him firmly on the mouth, which was kind of awkward considering the huge smiles on their faces. Lance pulled back and helped took out the ring, sliding it onto Keith's finger. Keith stared at it in awe as Lance kissed his forehead, turning his around to see the way the light bounced off it. 

"So, are you ready to go on our engagement cruise?" Lance asked softly.

Keith laughed and pulled him back in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck.

Sure, their breakfast burned, but neither of them had ever been happier.

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this short closer of the Please Don't! series! This is the official ending, and I don't think I'll be writing any more in this universe. I ended up having an unexpected snow day, so I was able to write this! Now I'll actually not be posting for a while, cause I've got a shit ton of due dates coming up. As always, you're welcome to leave questions and suggestions in the comments, bye peoples!


End file.
